Angel degree
by savorie
Summary: Sometimes even Gods make mistakes. Sometimes it happens that they send demons instead of angels to look after humans. set in an alternate universe with a tinge of cannon. Mikami x Light for the moment ( actually Light is a little manwhore)
1. Realm error

**Disclaimer- I do not hold any rights to DEATH NOTE, nor do I make any profit out of it!**

**Pairing- LIGHT YAGAMI X L or the other way around. **

**Rated T for the moment. If I feel like escalating, I will make sure to change that to M.**

**The idea of darkangel (demonic) L in the guise of a guardian angel just occurred to me and I decided to give in to the temptation and write a little. The FUN part is that L has no idea what he really is. He tries as much to act as a good little white angel after heʼs been brainwashed in the soul sorting process, but his dark core still influences his ambitions. Here you will see Light as the stoic one! You will, soon!**

**Oh, and did I mention that I never proof read? So bear with me!**

**~.~ I have exams to sit and look what I do instead of studying! Not good! And also I hate heat. I prefer really cold places. Who in their right mind placed finals in june? I can barely concentrate, and itʼs no wonder my grades are higher in the winter season. also, I feel more sick in the summer. I even have a sore throat. and a migraine. so don`t mind me~!**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Angel degree**

First:

†Realm error†

On the thirtheenth Friday,the first thing he had seen that morning was his coffee mug lying precariously on the nightstand next to his bed. It was yellow and dirty, some of the brown, powerfully smelling liquid already dried. Along with that, one of the few make-sense thoughts that came to him that early was that it would be a pain to clean the mess up.

It was indeed a mess. A shriveled plant sat on his desk in a cracked pot. It just died. So did his little goldfish in the bowl. Light was sick of this. The room was repulsively disorganized and putting everything back would mean that a lot of his free time would be killed doing meaningless things. That, wasnʼt a completely meaningless task a month ago, he mused as his feet made contact with the wooden floor, and realized simply bysensorial tactile information that said floor was sticky and dirty. He could not pinpoint what the substance was, but he was determined to ignore its origin for the time being.

Light Yagami was 24, worked as a detective for the NPA, was deemed of holding a genius intellect, was single and assumedly prone to extensive bouts of boredom. Like this morning. He abhorred mornings. Abhorred everything that had to do with light, summer or heat. Or the sun, for that motive. He couldnʼt even pronounce his own name when making introductions, relying instead on using his last name-Yagami. It was simple and professional. He wanted to be called Yagami, except that it wasn`t possible. You see, there were two of them Yagamis. One the father, the chief, and the other, his son, his subordinate. This is exactly why, Light reminded himself yet again with a voice that belonged solely to his perk reason, he chose to be transferred and got a job on the field. Sure, leaving the confines and the safety of the headquarters would wound his fatherʼs pride, but it definitely saved Light the nuisance of always thinking that he had no identity whatsoever at work. They were always calling him always addressing him as the chiefʼs son. But not anymore.

Standalone. Alone, he was. Trying to justify his meandering decisions to a better life as a young adult, Light bought his own space, cooked his own food and spoke his own language. Of course, there was still the problem of the coiling apathy after a hard dayʼs investigation, or worse, the irrational thought of being watched by someone-or something. He was also prone to paranoia.

He often found himself on the couch, cold drink in one hand and hand on the remote. It alternatively sucked, but at least there was no one to rub it in his face.

Shutting all the rampant thoughts that threatened to make his mind and temper explode, Light moved listlessly towards the bath room, his hair a disarray and his body still holding the evidence of some unheald injury that could very well be a consequence of some vicious session of street fighting. He popped his back. Once, twice, it was enough. He had a large bruise adorning his shoulder. That was from being shoved roughly into a wall. Taken by surprise, he mumbled as the hot water made the skin sting. Just a little. He suddenly shifted it to cold as he realized the heat was killing him.

Cold shower in the morning. No shampoo or other product. Just water. He kept it short and entertaining, a hand on his thigh starting to rub brutally at the fine skin that stretched over there. It reddened quickly. An erection in the morning, simple as that. He wanted to quench the need for a moment but he knew it would come up as unsatisfactorily as he would be feeling it again, and soon. He was greedy, so he had to stop it. Maybe things will work fine tonight. He always prised a warm body beneath him instead of his hand, which mind you, was very useful at times, but terribly compelling at others. He dispelled this as a minor disturbance and simply tugged on his pubes to inflict a little bit of pain until he could barely keep a straight face and turned the water on again, this time pouring it ice cold on his attempted erection. Donʼt you dare! The thought was to himself and destined at a part of himself that heʼd rather keep in his pants, good and obedient.

As soon as the routine ablutions were over, Light stepped again into his bedroom, a lost and forlorn stance for a moment, after which he headed for the closet and fumbled for a towel. His head needed it more than his body, he decided as he made a turban out of its mighty length and kept the auburn locks from spilling more water everywhere.

It was hot. His blood probably reached its boiling point, as he noticed his behavior of lately. He was irritated and a bit down. He blamed it on the weather. Too bright. Too much light. My name is yagami, his brain shouted. He pulled the blinds down and camouflaged his house from the burning temperature, all the while deliberating whether it would be good if he cleaned right away or after he checked his mail.

He decided he couldnʼt be bothered with such menial and boring tasks and just headed towards the kitchen for a drink or two, or maybe the whole bottle. Damn, it was hot. Light had no a/c. Light decided suddenly to annoy his parents by moving out in a faraway place, still Tokyo, but as far away from them as he saw fit for a man like him. Old style house, it was. Typical Japanese. Annoyingly so. With a garden which he never worried to maintain and no neighbors for about a mile. The parents and the clingy little sister often tried to visit, but their attempts rarely ended well. Especially his sister. Seeing as she couldn't keep a boyfriend of her own, she always sought Light as a brother, of course, but he was far from the sympathetic type. He couldn't help as to wonder whether there was more beneath her blushing stares or her playing footsie under the dinner table during his weekly visits. At first he brushed it off as just some sort of teenage hormone-addled brain, but as soon as she started giving him one of the i-missed-you-so-much embraces, which consisted mostly of her breasts rubbing ferociously on his chest and her pelvis hitting his thighs in a mindless rutting motion, he decided that non-consensual incest would be one of those things that would happen over his dead body, which meant… well… never, anyway.

He tried not to fall into one of his moods as the image of his little sister, Sayu, skimpily dressed pulled at his already fuming mind. What an irresponsible character. It was good he moved out, he smoothed things up. It was in his best interest. Not that he usually used his sister, as a cover for sleeping with most of her friends… it was natural by some point. He could barely remember their names. They were too young and too eager. Barely legal, but at least the consent age in Japan was questionable as well. Faulty system, he slurred while exhaling, and he popped a can open. A few minutes later, with a bag of chips in a hand and a coke in the other, Light Yagami, still as nude as Adam on the day of the creation, seated himself on the porch outside, as if trying to defy the sun which was almost blinding him.

-Damn heat, he mumbled once again and sipped lazily from his drink.

At least, as a special agent, nobody dared to bother him after a mission.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

…

Thousand miles and eons away, the psyches were being sorted. It was a tremendous process which involved caution and patience. The souls were gathered after the grand sorting and were being delivered to Caron, the one who leaded them, mostly to the pits. Caron, Anubis or whatever it was, was a psychopomp and very bored with its job, it seemed, as it was terribly repetitive and had little rewards to offer. Most of the souls retained were desperately trying to maintain some sort of identity, some retaining the old body form, some becoming simple specters of light or darkness. In the realm of nothingness, of course, they were unable to materialize properly. That was something only superior non-beings could do.

Very few were chosen to profess as angels. He sniggered at the word. It was rather slavery. What did you think? They had to do it over and over. Forever. Eternity. Few rebelled. And when they did, they were being granted a permit to the pits and worked on the evil doings. Sometimes it was very difficult to become a dark angel, as these were controlled in every aspect. The slaves of the slaves. The position of psycho -pomp was impartial, at least. But being Thanatos or rather, Hades, or worse, Lucifer, after a while was becoming quite taxing for the ethereal body. What a difficult job. Thanatos was bringing them morosely. He never even bothered to look at them. Caron didnʼt spare a glance. They were weighed not by sight but by feel. A different kind of feel. The sorting was done for the day. They selected a number of two soon-to-be angels. Or… working bees, if he were allowed to say it. One was quite unremarkable and the other was weird for clinging so hard to the human form in its ethereal state. Boring and futile.

You see, after existing since forever, everything became predictable. Forms and minds were not entertainment. They were material to be used, recycled or disposed of. The latter was the welcomed alternative. Faulty entities were growing in number, thus resulting in a terrible small amount of angels or repentants. The shapeless soul to his left was given the task of guiding an orphan through life under the name of guardian-angel. They gave the angel instructions and if he were to fail, he would be thrown back with the rest of the repentants. They needed competent personnel, after all. The other was a little bit more tricky as by the maintained form he wasnʼt as clueless as no. 6580c. He maintained some twisted sort of identity and absolutely refused being applied the name 6580d. Instead, he wanted to be called L. After wasting their time and persuading him/it in vain, they finally assigned L to assist a human of choice through his life, offer help and support, invisibly, of course. Acquainting said man to the three qualities of what being angelic meant- wisdom, justice and love. If they were able, the psychopomps would already feel nauseated by the theoretical bullshit that Deus fed them. They didnʼt even know whether such thing existed. They supposed it did, as they were still doing their job.

Said angel, namely L, was to succeed in his endeavours or else… they had to throw him away with the others. And they were so rare, these angels nowadays. He hated to think about the baby ones who were completely useless for such tasks. L, as he descended through eons and nothingness, reached the earth and let himself be pulled by the world into its dirty tendrils. Wherever he would fall, he would be fine. Anyone could need his assistance. He just had to establish a connection and then materialize if things got too dire. But he was assured they rarely did become as such.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

…

As soon as they sent them away, Thanatos was the first to realize something. He couldn't swear and admit that heʼd made a mistake. He rarely wondered what colour their souls would be, and as he rarely looked at them as he brought them clutched in his claws but he knew they had to cover this one up again.

Well… the one they deemed as an angel, the one that insisted to be called L was in fact a demon, or euphemistically called a dark angel. He needed either to be disposed of, or sent straight to Hades. It was really not a difficult job, but one that required patience and attention. When they were put to trial, souls were usually balanced enough to lose their humane identity. A white angel would be a non to the core but with a streak of goodness to them, while the dark ones, were ripe with cunning, yet completely unaware of it. It was like sending a poison under the guise of medicine to the said human, they didnʼt know which one, especially since the angels were said to attach to the first one they were to see unprotected and then do their job.

They knew that only bad luck would hung upon the person visited by a dark angel. Their purpose was indeed for balance between the realms, but sometimes… they were not needed. They messed up everything they touched.

Anubis and Horus mused and agreed. Indeed… this has happened before and had to be overseen. A cover up. Talking about corruption and slackness.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

…

L descended and let him get dragged wherever. The sunlight hit him full force and by habit he tried covering his vision, but didn't. The light dimmed and dimmed considerably. Night, it was. Angels, L considered, were immune to anything that humans felt. No pain and therefore no pleasure whatsoever. No needs and no wants. They were selfless. They had to dedicate everything they had to the human they guarded. He shifted slightly in his immaterial body and headed to what looked like a house. It read Yagami residence. Asian, most certainly Japanese. He headed towards it with a purpose, wanting to acquaint himself with the owner of it. He entered through a random wall and confused as he was moved further to what seemed a sleeping human. He inspected his surroundings for a while. The room was neat, almost to a pathological point. The files on the desk were organized in equal stashes and all the pencils were sharpened at exactly the same length. Despite his knowledge of being immaterial, a non-being and unfeeling towards such mundane things, L felt enraptured with the new discovery and slowly dragged a thumb to his mouth as he analyzed further away. The human had a strange looking contraption on his desk, rectangular in shape, which blinked incessantly. A phone it was. He didnʼt know how he managed to get that information about things and discarded it as soon as the other odd-looking thing on the desk blinked as well and announced in red letters- you have a new e-mail, Yagami Raito-san! A laptop.

Yagami… Raito… the words felt foreign, yet he now fully sensed that this was the human he had to guard in order to get his angel degree, one that would assign him to the Angel rank and offer him enough stability as a soul.

He felt please that he had found him so easily. It felt like a job he could do. The human looked like a very capable being. Very organized and as he rushed towards the sleeping form on the bed, very handsome. He had a feeling about this one. It would be his way out, his first successful project. It made him smile inwardly and he vaguely questioned whether angels were supposed to feel.

The man named Yagami Raito was Japanese, he deduced and was the exact person sleeping in the bed across from him. Raito, or Light, was a very successful person, doing a very interesting job. His hair was dyed to a shade of caramel- auburn that shone delicately in the faint light of the laptop. The young man shifted gently and continued in his beautiful dream. L could tell it was beautiful because the manʼs lips were curled into a gorgeous smile and his tan skin radiated nothing but well-being. He passed through the other wall and reached into an adjacent room. A teenage girl slept as peacefully as Raito did. Her name read as Sayu Yagami. She must be his sister. As he roamed freely and without the obstacle of more material walls, L became fully acquainted with the Yagami residence. He didnʼt know why, but he felt really at home with his new charge. He even liked him. He seemed intelligent from the information he gathered as he peered through his files and the stash of heavy tomes that aligned his shelves. He was also very young and very nice to look at. He felt he wanted to be close to him forever. Forever and ever and ever and could barely manage a giggle as he skipped to the yagami kitchen. He needed something as sweet as the boy and was delighted to find something on a small plate. It was a quarter of cake. Chocolate. Good, he said to himself. This was to his liking. The yagmi house felt very welcome. It would be a pleasure to protect the Yagami boy.

Just then, the mirror behind him cracked in multiple places. A weird smile plastered itself on his livid face and L began digging into the cake he found in the fridge. Somehow it managed to stay inside of him and it was sweet and… oh so delicious. Dragging his feet back up towards Raitoʼs room, L was feeling very pleased with his accomplishment.

Upon his return, the young man has shifted several times and his brow was furrowed into a deep frown. He was gasping and panting and with a jerky motion, he woke up looking quite frazzled, but nonetheless just as handsome as ever. He was drenched in sweat and looking shocked. L was pretty pleased to be witnessing such a display of behavior. He would definitely protect this man from everything. He would cradle him in his black wings and suffocate him with his love. He grinned unseen licking the chocolate on his fingers. He would teach him about wisdom, justice and love, but as heʼd seen that the teen didnʼt lack at all in the first two departments, he would definitely teach him about love. That would be so productive of him. He felt so happy he could skip, but that was so unlike him, so instead he chose to giggle happily. It felt strained and hollow, but he still loved the boy, whatever the circumstances. He could even reveal himself and make things even easier, but he chose first to excel at bounding with his soul eternally and seeping a part of him into Raito.

Light rose up from his warm bed and headed towards the laptop. His frown deepened even more and upon clicking the email, his face contorted in displeasure and something akin to fear. It was a message from the NPA, stating that he was needed for a crime scene. Yellow tape again, flashlights and most definitely the convoluted and deranged works of a serial killer. He dressed quickly and L stared in appraisal as the manʼs ripe muscles stretched taut and beautiful when he pulled the shirt on. He let them linger even more as he pulled a pair of khaki slacks which were complimenting quite nicely his form. He was very compelling. Again, L wondered whether angels were supposed to feel like this, but then he dismissed the intrusive thought. He was… in love with Light. His Light. Even Lucifer would be jealous. He wondered briefly who Lucifer was, but upon not finding a given answer he stopped his thinking at that and concentrated on Light Yagamiʼs perfection.

Yes, he was perfect. Why would they give him a perfect young man to take care of made no sense, but then again, few things made any sense. A pang of sadness and something akin to anger weaved their threads into his transparent chest as if sawing through a cold block of gelatin. He didnʼt know why, but he was certain he wasnʼt supposed to feel anything. Anything at all.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

…

Indeed, upon seeing the corpse of the young woman dunked in the lake, the young Yagami Light wanted to puke, just a little. Matsuda and Aizawa looked at him both at once. One hopeful and looking lost and the other inquiring.

-We should announce the chief. Itʼs better if this is handled with care.

Of course, Aizawa didnʼt trust Light at all. He rarely praised him, but always acknowledged his father first.

-Yes, you are right, Light conceded as he watched the blood coiling into a ruby spiral as the coroner was checking the body. We should first check if the modus operandi matches the other one.

-Indeed, Aizawa seemed to approve. You still live with them, Light?

Light grew immensely tense. He hated it when somebody was subtly minimalizing his efforts. As if he could be criticized because he still lived with his parents. Damn, Aizawa. They werenʼt even the homicide squad or something, but he decided upon calling Light.

He nodded as curtly as he managed instead of retelling the same old story that everybody knew. Chief Yagami was growing old and he needed someone to help him adjust. Especially at hours like these. Of course, they wouldnʼt wake the chief up, but they were more likely to do this with Light.

-so… Matsuda Taouta cut in, trying to ease the tension. It seems like itʼs a woman, in her mid-twenties, b-blonde, a-and she has stockings around her neck. She must have been strangled just like the other one. There are s-signs of r-rape and we got two matching samples of semen. A-and she also misses both of her eyes. The worrisome fact is that it doesnʼt match the one in our database… so itʼs someone new. A serial killer, most likely.

They knew it was true, despite Matsudaʼs uncomfortable stuttering, everything matched.

Light seemed to have calmed down a bit and Aizawa became almost indifferent.

-Light, call the chief and tell him we have another one. The lake cases, I mean.

Light felt his eyebrow twitching.

-You know full well that you can rely on me as well with the evidence. There is no need to wake up my father at 2 in the morning. He had an arthritis crisis just last night.

Aizawa looked like a bull ready to stick its horns at the matador in a futile attempt for supremacy.

He still retained the angry look, but his temper somewhat subsided.

-we know you are your fatherʼs son, Light, but we donʼt need you fucking things up due to your lack of work in the field. Call daddy and tell him we need him.

-All right, said Light barely audibly. He suddenly felt isolated and very lonely. No one would back him up. He was alone in this one, as usual. He hoped they would at least respect him for his genius, but it seemed that they wouldnʼt quickly accept him as one of them that easily.

He felt like an anomaly, he usually was left to do his job and nobody questioned him because he was always right, but now it seemed that he was being in a very non-subtle manner to hand in a resignation. He didnʼt want to be accused of ever being his fatherʼs son, envied and despised at the same time.

His luck couldnʼt have been any better.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

…..

From the other side of the room, L was watching the womanʼs corpse being cut and analyzed. He found it terribly fascinating. Of course, he didnʼt like what those people said to Light. He was far more superior, far more beautiful, he was outstanding. Maybe Light should transfer, he thought. Maybe he should be leading the homicide squad instead. That would be very interesting. He would love to attend more crime-scenes in the future. That wasnʼt selfish, right? It was what Light wanted, right? Then, he should guard and lead him to success. As the coroner turned away to wash his gloved hands, L furtively dipped his white, spindly finger in the pooling blood in the place where should have been the eyes of the woman, were they not gauged out by the insane serial killer. It was blood and blood was so, so red. Almost sparkling. He briefly wondered how did it taste and licked at it curiously. Someone didnʼt like the accusing, cold stares of the lifeless eyes. Someone was interesting! Light could take him see more interesting things!

Light fumbled with the phone in his hand and was now retreating. L followed him almost grudgingly, his deep dark eyes darting once again at the corpse on the table. Light was so concentrated that he didnʼt even turn back to acknowledge Matsudaʼs good-bye. L didnʼt like him anyway and marveled at the masculine back in front of him. He was so, so… delicious. What would his blood taste like? It would probably be a remarkable taste and color seen as the recipient was beautiful and intelligent. It was natural, as he was Lʼs charge. He felt immensely proud. Wasnʼt pride one of the seven deadly? Who knew? An _angel_ like him _needed_ to be proud of his charge.

Light got into his car, pulled the brake and started it until it purred submissively under his command. L materialized next to him, perched like a bird of prey and chewing on a thumb. Why was Light so sad? Why? He couldnʼt understand! He needed to tune in. He tried very hard. He should appease him and induce him into making the right decision.

Light exhaled in tremors. It was unbelievably cold tonight and he could see his breath forming small clouds of warmth on the condensed window. He sped up and managed a decent drive home, where his father would probably be wide awake giving orders into the phone and stressing his heart out for the investigation team.

-damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn! He hit the steering wheel several time. Why does it have to be me? I did everything! I tried everything! I really wanted to make him see…- and for a brief moment looked at the seat next to him where L the guardian angel was seated, unknowingly to him.

L watched hungrily, basking in the burnt caramel gaze of the other. He felt sated just by being looked at, even though he was aware that he was invisible to the human eye. It felt… so empowering. He grinned slightly and returned the look, seeing only what he wanted to see. Autumn eyes on a face of April. Compelling yet innocent.

-Agh… but you wouldnʼt know, would you!

Lʼs eyes widened. Was his beautiful and perfect in every way charge be talking to him? Was he? Oh, how he wanted to talk to him not figuratively as the rest of the angels did, but have a conversation about something intelligent, debate and battle. Yes… he wished.

He just opened his mouth as to say something, but all that came out was a very ineloquent _oh_…

Light kept his disgruntled monologue for a few more minutes before parking his car and clicking the alarm. Again, L was following in every step he took. He was so attractive, yet so tense. He should make him feel better, make him feel just a bit of the power an angel could have upon a human. If he could, L would lend that power to him. on a second sight, the room was terribly small and austere.

Why? Wondered L. Light deserved so much more! More! More! More! More of every good thing! More space! More respect! More love! Of course Light needed him. he was his salvation.

Light disrobed hurriedly and placed his clothes neatly on a chair without turning the lights on. He was nude except for his boxers and was ruffling his hair in an exasperated manner.

Light, you are so beautiful! Light, you are my light! He giggled inanely, his hollow eyes fixing his charge with a somewhat debilitating stare. Look at me! Oh, look at me!

Light, as he was seated on his bed, ready to hop in frowned again. His eyes darted without his assent towards the desk and noticed the chair in a different position. For some reason, he felt perturbed. He couldnʼt put his finger and name it, but he didnʼt feel very safe. He felt watched. Violated in some way. His deer-like gaze flicked to some point across the room, above the desk. He stared for what seemed an eternity, then snapped them shut.

-Ah, this must be getting to me, he said comfortingly and slid under the blue cotton covers.

L hovered above him satisfied. His invisible and immaterial hand descended protectively and arranged the dyed locks. What a beautiful color. He liked it instantly. Oh, how he loved Light! How he would _help_ him!

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**So, this is my latest baby! I apologize in advance for any errors. Comments are appreciated!**_

_**In this alternate universe, Light is a young detective. A prodigy. Somewhere, in the realm of the non-beings, matters are settled in a very sloppy manner, so that instead of getting an angel as a guardian, Light gets STUCK with a very obsessed darkangel, or a demon of sorts. Such imagery is going to be present on the rest of the chapters, so pay attention!**_

_**Also, you might have noticed that the time is set differently. Ab initio we have a glimpse at Lightʼs everyday life after L. I hope it isnʼt confusing.**_

**_As those in charge of the invisible realm mentioned, bad things are to happen to those accompanied by a darkangel. One of them is Sayu becoming incestuously attracted to Light, so he has to move out (finally!) of the Yagami house. It seems that a mistake made in heaven is going to unravel a disaster of bigger proportions on earth. Maybe I__ʼ__ll decide upon Light being attacked by fangirls or ex-girlfriends and boyfriends for that matter! There will be mentions of Kira, but I don__ʼ__t know if I will stick to that plan. I don__ʼ__t know about other characters, such as Namikawa, Mikami, Aiber, Matt, Mello, Wedy, Mido or Misa, or the rest of the task force, but I will later prefer those over original characters. _†_†**

_**Anyway, as you must have noticed, bad things do happen. And slowly, because itʼs just the beginning. If I am to have a beta, I want someone free and actually willing to help. As you can see, Iʼm using dialogue lines. Commas are too much for me. They remind me of mascara for some unknown reason( or maybe I know it!).**_

_**Also- a psychopomp is someone who leads the souls... we have Caron. but if you are familiar with Egyptian mythology, Anubis and Horus do the same thing, so they are practically one and the same, only in plural form ( is this confusing?).**_

_**So review and Iʼll make sure to reply and dispel any cloud of uncertainty regarding the plot &co.**_

_**There is a purple button! I like its color! So let me know what you think!**_

**Savorie,**


	2. Cracked mirror

**Chapter II**

**Cracked mirror**

* * *

**warning- Ok… this just got M!**

As if I ever intended that {blushes}.

I present to you the 2nd chapter… **in which Mikami and Nakajima, his secretary (check the manga) make an appearance. Oh… and Light seduces Teru… and they get down to doing naughy naughty things.L watches them. Oh, L, you voyeur!**

And voila, this is madness, written last year (I actually cannot remember when)…

But I promise a third chapter if I stay motivated enough.

Oh.. and L doesn't actually speak… he's invisible to Light's eyes ( for the moment). I should have bothered with the italics for his thoughts but I hope this is intelligible enough. Sorry, no proofreading…

**Enjoy :****))))**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mornings in the Yagami house were usually bright and cheerful. The mother would prepare breakfast, the daughter would lie in front of the big television screen painting her nails a soft color of pink and humming to the latest j-pop hit. The son would dutifully help his mother with housework and the father would pick phone calls and read the press. It was perfect. A very delicately balance they all accepted and wanted. Today seemed to be different. For starters, the father was missing, then, the son was nowhere to be seen. The mother was functioning just like clockwork in the kitchen but she looked tired and lonely and the daughter would zip through news channels instead of the breezy pop songs she usually liked. The news were the same everywhere. _Serial killer strikes again_. Not everyone's favorite morning.

Besides, it was raining, and the gloom seemed to have risen above the Yagami residence.

As if… well… as if some dark force cast its spells upon the once happy family. A bad omen.

Later in the morning, the son, who was old enough to live on his own, descended from his room on the second floor. His hair was mussed and his shirt a bit out of place. The colors were bleak and his expression was dire. He gave his mother a peck on the cheek and ruffled his little teenage sister's hair, but without the usual energy and meaningfulness. Everything felt like an empty shell.

He only drank coffee that morning. His eyes avoided the journals and the blinking colors of the television screen. It seemed too much for a ruined morning.

-Mother, I'm going back to the police headquarters. We have to meet the prosecutor for this case. Itʼs becoming too much, already!

-Oh, Light, dear, take some breakfast on the way, please… Sayu's going to help you get ready.

She looked slightly worried but she knew better. It was useless confronting her son about his job. She was grateful that he went along her insisitent nagging and accepted living at home. Besides… he wasn't much of a social person. He was at work for half his time and rarely met anyone that could spell trouble for their peace, but sometimes she just wished… he had settled down. Soichiro, however… was thinking of other things. It was convenient for Light, as he barely had any time left to take care of himself.

There was no doubt his pride was wounded, just a bit.

-Also, Light-dear… do you know about the cracked mirror?

-What cracked mirror? He looked around with a confused expression.

-The one near the fridge, dear. It was cracked so badly when we came in this morning… I have no idea how it got like this. Do you know something about it?

Light looked even more puzzled and went to check it by himself. Indeed, the mirror was cracked. Badly. Who could do this? It was an even weirder thing that displayed on that broken mirror. Something as a very distorded L letter. Light brushed it off and took it to his car to dispose of it later.

-Mom, I'm going to buy a bigger one today when I come back. Sayu might appreciate it, I guess.

Strange, he thought as he got in the car, two big bento boxes placed neatly on the front passenger seat. We never had dealt with broken mirrors before…

As Light drove to work, a slight shadow started expanding upon the backseat and the entirety of the rear window. Light grew a bit worried. What gnawed at his brain wasnʼt the case, but that he had no idea what actually seemed to have turned everything upside down. He couldnʼt find the cause. It was inconsequential, as if something altogether extraneous made its appearance in the family's life.

He headed towards the main office, signaling a weak hello to Aizawa who looked at him skeptically.

-Light, I want a word with you… later.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Light Yagami was practically fuming after leaving the office for the morning. As if it wasn't already a very fucked up day. Yes, Light Yagami was feeling low. Especially since he was to meet the new prosecutor in charge of the case. His hair wasn't looking its best, his white shirt didn't feel as crisp as he wanted it, and he remembered with stupor that he looked as if he had survived only on coffee for the last week. He felt mentally getting tired of being sent by Aizawa to use his diplomacy for the team. If thatʼs what they needed, Light would show them that it was a piece of cake for him to give it to them. He was far beyond piteous office disputes. At least he still had enough confidence to step head-high through the row of offices and make them turn their heads. He smirked. He could make it, after all. Light Yagami, as imperfect as he was for the day was still radiating charisma and self control.

The secretary was a woman in her late twenties, a bit pudgy and awkward looking. Light could easily dominate any environment he wanted, so he simply gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. She was instantly fawning over him.

-Yes, sir, what may I help you with?Mikami-san is working in his office right now, should I…

And she was about to pick the phone, but Light's soft yet firm hand stopped hers.

-Nakajima-san, he read on her desk, I want to ask you some things before I get to enter in Mikami-san's office… he trailed. You see… I never met Mikami-san before, I barely know anyone in this office, although the last circumstances involving the NPA suggest our team should rely on Mikami-san more often… he chuckled again, those perfect teeth transforming him into something bright, eye-catching and suddenly very appealing for a weary office lady.

-Oh, I understand what you mean, sir! But I assure you… that.. Oh…sir?

-I actually didn't expect to meet someone as intelligent as you in such a boring office, said light after he detached his mouth from her now peony-red cheek. You are such an exquisite woman, Nakajima-san… would you consider joining me for lunch?

And she was caught. Literally. Disarmed with a fake smile and an endearing look thrown through lowered eyelashes. Chocolate eyes and auburn hair contributed to her being wrapped around his finger. Bedazzled, mystified, flushed and panting. He magically mesmerized her.

-In return, could you arrange that me and your boss meet each other tonight? We have serious business to attend to…

And there it was again, that vain smile that captured her again.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

If he could, L would probably laugh, but he'd seen the cunning in those caramel orbs. He was still frowning when he had to follow Light to the restaurant where he spent time with the secretary, milking her off any office gossip she was willing to spill. Silver-tongued, indeed.

He grew extremely impatient as the woman, who, by the way, wasn't even that bad looking, ordered a strawberry parfait, making his mouth water, metaphorically. It was high time t hat he should do something. He liked to have Light to himself, most of the time.

Things went as he wanted after all, after Light's phone vibrated annoyingly in his pocket. Another message from Aizawa-san? Yes, that must be it, seeing how Light did frown at the screen name.

Things stopped there for Light and his _date_ as the orders were now becoming clearer. It was past eight when Light Yagami returned to the building of offices where Mikami was ruling upon an entire storey. As predicted, Mikami was one hard-working man, staying up late in his office. He looked tired and a bit haggard, his shoulder-length hair framing his pale face beautifully. He barely closed the door when he noticed the stranger that awaited him outside.

-Mikami-san, I'm Light Yagami from the NPA…

Mikami adjusted his designer glasses in front of the very good looking detective. Seeing how he eyed him in fascination, this grown-up man wouldn't be far from his mindless secretary when it came to being charmed. He stood still for a second as if taken by surprise and looked with fixed eyes at the young man in front of him. He would literally do anything for him, at the most ungodly hour in the deep dark night. Of course, Light knew the level of his charm and instead of letting the prosecutor adapt to the situation, preferred to take him by surprise. He advanced at a faster pace and pulled out of his chest pocket a card.

-Here, Mikami-san… I think this should clarify…

The man nodded still silent.

-You must have heard the news, then. It didn't work as we wanted for our team. The… perpetrator… is still on the loose, and seems to have gained the upper hand. At this point he frowned in contempt. I wouldn't say that, but thatʼs what I was told to tell you when Iʼll be meeting you… maybe we'll join forces…

He let it hang in the air as if the words were ashes and smoke, but Mikami caught it.

-I guess that even if you know who I am, I am not… properly acquainted with you, though… Yagami-san... But I have actually heard a lot of good things about you. we have attended the same University and… I think we majored in the same field. You were full of merit. I think that it would be a pleasure to be working with you…

Light gave an engaging smile, true, not as if he didn't take pleasure in the attention given by Mikami, his words would last his ego for a week and he already thought of the prosecutor as simply… delicious.

He didn't know why but he felt as if advancing things a bit would make his life more interesting. And Light was a man who needed interesting things to keep him ready and focused in hectic situations. He liked especially how the man reacted as his hand brushed over the planes of his shoulders, almost reaching towards the long, dark hair, in a smoothing motion, as if he was doing it unconsciously. Mikami shivered… that, Light thought… was good. Very good.

They were heading somewhere, somewhere unknown even to Light.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

However, as the shadows stretched, the frown on his face deepened. It's already been a week and L didn't like the new situation, or so it seemed. He watched with helpless eyes as Light led the other man to believe that he meant something in his eyes.While whispering sweet nothings in his ear and regaling him with affectionate touches, Light made sure to throw daggers and thwart the other's little inexperienced heart. He was a butterfly caught and always eating from Light's palm. L rolled his eyes. Indeed, Teru Mikami was just like his female secretary... hungry for attention and love, desperate with need. The case was working itself out with little to no victims in almost a week and by the looks of it, it seemed that Mikami wasn't really needed anymore. And so, Light made arrangements for a candle lit dinner and then drove him home.

The strangeness of the situation could only make L frown in disappointment. He already felt bad for not intervening. But how? This was something totally new to him... and he wished, just for a second, that he could materialize and make Light see how preposterous Mikami behaved in his presence, just like a puppy, always looking adoringly at him and midlessly accepting any bone the other would throw towards him.

Just like a fish on the hook, L thought.

Alas… but things didn't stop there. As his white lips twisted into a grand-scale show of discontentment, L followed the men into Mikami's apartment. He wasn't pleased… no… not at all. If only he could make it awkward for both of them... but Light held him in fascination as he was undoing the buttons of the man's shirt and placing inconsistent kisses between more erratic breaths to pale skin. In those moments, L wanted to turn and leave the two mingled bodies and rummage through the other's fridge.

So he did. In the most undignified manner he started messing with the various foods the man named Mikami seemed to have stored in his fridge. L opened shamelessly little boxes and bottles, tasted from everything, but couldn't find anything sweet. He scowled as he accidentally took a swig from a bottle containing nothing but chili sauce and tried not to spit it everywhere. As he opened and created a mess of Mikami's OCD arranged fridge, L tried to ignore and stifle the whimpers that escaped from Mikami's bedroom. The sounds alone could make him lose his appetite, but it wasn't as if he understood much of Light's actions. As he grew more curious and dissatisfied with simply leaving a tin of peas precariously laid on the counter, L headed in the direction of the noises and froze in place, transfixed as he still tried to open another tin, this time, one containing soup. His eyes widened to saucers and their void intensified as the scene unfolded under his eyes. Light was straddling the dark haired Teru Mikami and moving in descending motions was lowering himself onto the other's erection. As he impaled himself and the other steadied his hips, the most sublime shuddering voice attacked L's ears. Not only that the whole thing seemed painful in L's eyes, but Light was pushing for more, encouraging with throaty moans and hurried groans, screaming for more and for faster thrusts.

Of course, as his protective angel, L had no idea what to do, his mind told him to stop them, but the clarity of the picture told him to let them be, because Light was clearly enjoying himself. The only thing, which L couldn't understand, was how. Why did his face make all those aching expressions while his body contorted like that in writhes of satisfaction?

And the voices… the voices… ascending in moans and more pants, descending in low grunts and mewls that seemed too intimate for people who have just met to share. And the explosion of white that escaped Light's manhood as Mikami plunged into him with a more desperate rhythm, that was not simply making him wonder… it was… making him jealous. Light's face seemed so radiant as he lowered and kissed the other man's lips, his lips almost quirking and then starting to twist in a very pleased a as he rode him again, again and again. L tried focusing on the tins he had collected and started a ridiculous game of arranging them into a precarious tower. Something inside him ached and hurt. He didn't quite understand. He did not quite accept it. And no, he didn't want to remember any of it as he was sure that they continued with the same thing over again, the same accelerated moans, the same fire burning and heating Light's back, leaving a sheen of sparkling sweat travel lower until it reached his perfectly round and muscular buttocks, his legs propelling him high and then down onto that wormy member that belonged to that odious man named Teru.

This… I shouldn't feel, he found himself thinking. But… it was impossible not to feel at least enraged, if not jealous.

Yes, L was now burning with jealousy, his face was dark and his hands destroyed everything they could reach, starting with Mikami's collection of porcelain recipients.

And were those tears?

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Wtf did I write? I recently found this little piece in one of my allegedly lost folders. If you're interested to know more, show some love, because I that's how you motivate me to take this out of the hiatus status. I'm glad I found it. It might contain errors, because, as usual… I didn't have that patience to proofread.


End file.
